The overall goal of this study is to determine the nature and the regulation of the cytoskeleton-membrane interactions in bovine and human lens fiber cells. Such knowledge may enhance our understanding of fiber morphogenesis, aging, and ultimately the cataractous process. Specifically we plan to analyse the interactions of protein 4-1, fordrin and actin with each other, and determine the intrinsic membrane protein to which this membrane cytoskeleton is linked. The role of Ca2+, calmodulin, phosphorylations, and phosphatidylinositol on the integrity of the cytoskeleton and its interactions will be explored. The interactions of beaded-chain filaments, and vinculin with the membrane will be determined, as well as the specific cytoskeletal linkage at unit and gap junction regions of the fiber cell plasma membrane. The changing cytoskeletal pattern of the human lens will be studied in relation to aging and cataractogenesis and the role fo Ca2+-activated protease in cytoskeletal degradation will be determined.